


[podfic] And You're Wired To Me

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of balefully's fic, "And You're Wired To Me."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Set during season 3. Time is running out, and Dean gets seriously injured on a hunt. Sam does what he can. (Warning for mild watersports.)</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:16:53</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And You're Wired To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And You're Wired To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35492) by balefully. 



**Title:** [And You’re Wired To Me](http://balefully.livejournal.com/590494.html)  
 **Author:** balefully  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Set during season 3. Time is running out, and Dean gets seriously injured on a hunt. Sam does what he can. (Warning for mild watersports.)  
 **Length:** 00:16:53

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/And%20You%27re%20Wired%20To%20Me.mp3) (15.8 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/And%20You%27re%20Wired%20To%20Me%20PODBOOK.zip) (8.4 MB)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-youre-wired-to-me).

**Streaming Version:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1879725.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/80213.html)


End file.
